Shadows of the Past
by One Esperandote
Summary: When a familiar foe returns, Terra comes back from the dead for Beast Boy, but can the other Titans stop her and save the day? COMPLETED, please please R
1. Ghost of the Sands

A/N: Ok, this is my first Teen Titan's story, and it's kinda like a regular episode, except with more detail and stuff. I don't really wanna say much about this story other than what i've said in the summary.So, all you T.T. fans please read this story and let me know what you think!

Part one

"Ghost of the Sands"

"Common," Cyborg muttered, sitting at his desk in his room with two beakers in each hand. The smaller one that he held in his left hand contained an orange chemical called "rejuvinitech" , the other large beaker in his right hand contained normal water. Slowly, he poured the rejuvinitech into the water, clenching his teeth nervously. The chemical mixed with the water, bubbled, and turned orange completely. "Yes!" he said relieved, taking off his protective goggles and setting the beakers down. Next to them was a small round silver object with a clear gauge on the side and a thick needle on the top, under the gauge was a small circular hole where the container for the chemical was inserted. Altogether the device was less than three inches in length. Breathing in deeply, Cyborg picked up the tiny glass tube and filled it with the mixed chemical. He then inserted it into the bottom of the device until it fastened with a 'click', immediately the gauge filled up with the chemical. "Hope this works," Cyborg said quietly, standing up, "for B.B."

Meanwhile…

"Man, am I booored!" Beast Boy cried to himself, staring at the various animal posters on his bedroom wall, "geez, isn't there _something _to do around here? Think Beast Boy!" He had been laying there for almost two hours on the top of his bunk bed, trying desperately to think of something to do for fun in the tower, but to no avail. "…And I'm lonely too," he thought to himself, turning onto his back and looking up at the ceiling, his hands resting at his sides. For some reason he had been thinking about Terra a lot lately; he missed her more than he had ever realized. Deep down he could feel an emptiness in his heart. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax and ease all his worries away. "I know!" he said suddenly, sitting up with a grin on his face, "to the weight room!" He jumped off the top bunk and landed like a cat on his green shag rug; literally. He transformed back, and as he ran out of his room Beast Boy crashed into Starfire, sending them both to the ground. "Whoa, Star! I'm sorry," Beast Boy said, standing up quickly and offering her his hand. "It is ok Beast Boy," she said, grabbing his hand and standing up, brushing herself off, "I have just come by to ask if you would like to join me and Robin to the mall of shopping this afternoon for a shopping spree. It will surely be much fun!" Beast Boy sweatdropped and said, "I think I'll pass Star, but thanks for the offer. I have a date with the weight room right now." She smiled and said, "Oh very well, you must train harder and 'loss fat' as Raven has said."

"What!" he cried, looking at her in disbelief, "I can't believe she would say that!" I mean, look at me! I'm in perfect shape!" He flexed his arms, but only a small muscle appeared on each bicep. Star laughed and started to walk off. "Well good luck," she called over shoulder, "and do not work too hard!"

"Sure," he said, "you guys have fun too." They waved goodbye and Beast Boy took off in the opposite direction, still agitated by Raven's comments.

"What love birds," Beast Boy thought to himself as he continued walking, "why the heck doesn't Robin just ask her out already?" He smirked at the thought. As he rounded a corner Beast Boy's head suddenly began to throb fiercely.

"Oh…man," he gasped, leaning against the hallway wall, "what is this?"

Suddenly he heard his own voice in his head yell: "Terra, we gotta go!"

He saw her face vividly in his mind, smiling sadly at him. "I have to stay, Beast Boy," she said over the roar of the volcano, "I'm the only one who can stop it." She wrapped her arms around him and said, "You're the best friend I ever had, Beast Boy." Tears came to her eyes. Finally she let go of him, and as she separated the slab of rock on which they stood into two pieces, a huge rock came crashing to the ground. Beast Boy snapped out of his haunting flashback and collapsed to the ground, gasping. "Man," he muttered, rubbing his head, "what just happened?" A tear formed at the corner of his eye. He quickly wiped it away and stood up slowly, trying to regain his balance. "Terra…"

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment longer then continued walking towards the weight room, still shocked by the reminiscence of his lost friend. After a minute or so he passed Raven's room, resisting the urge to knock on her door and give her a piece of his mind, but that idea was practically suicide. Finally Beast Boy rounded one last corner and found himself at the doors to the new weight room that the titans had rebuilt and made even better, after he had nearly demolished it in his wake of uncontrollable anger. He entered and studied the different workout machines, trying to decide what to do first. "I know," he thought to himself, "I'll start with some bicep reps, since little-miss-darkness thinks I need it so much." He walked over to the center of the massive room and sat down on a bench, grabbing two thirty-pound hand weights as he went. He breathed in deeply and checked the second story area for signs of anyone. The room was now two stories high, but the second story consisted of only two large windows in Cyborg and Starfire's hallway were someone could watch a workout below. Seeing that no one was there (Beast Boy hated to be watched while he was working out) he began lifting a weight with his left arm. He did ten, twenty, thirty, forty and finally fifty reps and then dropped the weight with a thud, gasping heavily. "How's that for fat?" he thought to himself with a smirk, "Raven can't even do ten of those, unless she cheated and used her powers." As he sat up to grab another weight Beast Boy's head began to throb with pain once again. This time he heard Terra's bone chilling scream as she used all her power to seal the volcano that would have destroyed the entire city, and the cooled magma covered her body, imprisoning the young girl forever. Beast Boy clenched his teeth and groaned, trying hard to ignore the pain and make it go away, but it was too much. "No," he whispered, sitting up, "I know your dead…and I can't stand it. But you won't haunt me forever." Finally, the pain slowly began to subside, Beast Boy taking deep breaths and rubbing his temple. "Damn you Slade," he whispered, kicking the weight on the ground angrily. It flew across the room and crashed against the opposite wall with a loud bang, but Beast Boy's

foot barely hurt compared to the pain he had just felt. He calmed himself down and walked over to the large barbell, picking up two circular weights and placing one on each end of the bar. He then sat on the bench underneath and positioned himself directly below the barbell. He placed his hands on the bar, took a deep breath, and lifted it with all his might. The bar wobbled in his arms for a second or two but he quickly steadied it. "Easy now Beast Boy," he said to himself, "don't wanna overdo it too much." As he started doing his reps a sharp pain shot into Beast Boy's head once again, but this time it immediately disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Geez," he muttered, still holding the heavy bar in mid air, "what is going on Terra?"

As he said this, something 'happened' in the cave where Terra remained imprisoned in her statue form. A strong wind began to blow throughout the cave, stirring up dust and dirt. Then, a large cloud of strange brown dirt arose from the ground in front of Terra's feet and began to whirl fiercely. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows nearby; Brother Blood, the headmaster of Hive Academy. "Ah, excellent," he said with a smirk, watching the cloud form carefully, "take out the Titans from the inside out!" As soon as the mass had gained enough power it shot out of the cave and traveled towards Titan's Tower. Brother Blood began to laugh maliciously, marveling at his own power.

As Beast Boy continued doing his repetitions, his ears perked up. He heard something 'blowing' through the air conditioning vents; it sounded like dirt or dust. "What the…"

Suddenly, the grate on the ceiling burst open, sending the cover crashing to the ground right next to Beast Boy. Before he could react, he saw a large cloud of dark-brown dirt shoot out of the vent, straight at him. It immediately began to press against the dumbbell against him. "N…no!" he grunted, trying to push back, but the material was far too powerful. Beast Boy thought fast and transformed into a kangaroo (haha, kangaroos are funny, sorry just had to say that), opting to push the bar with his powerful legs instead, but the dark cloud pushed even harder still and forced him to transform back. Beast Boy's arms quickly gave way and the bar fell down onto his neck, nearly crushing it. He tried desperately to push it off, gasping frantically, but couldn't. As he felt the air seeping out of his lungs Beast Boy vaguely heard Cyborg on the second floor saying, "Oh B.B.! I've got something for you." As he walked down the hallway Cyborg happened to look through the window down into the weight room, where he saw Beast Boy. "Whoa!" he yelled, and without a moment's hesitation he punched his fist through the glass, shattering it completely, "Beast Boy!" Cyborg then jumped through the broken window down into the weight room and ran over to his friend. Seeing the large cloud swirling around Beast Boy, Cyborg quickly readied his sonic arm cannon, took careful aim and fired. The shot pierced through the dirt and it disintegrated immediately, allowing Cyborg to run over to his friend and pull the dumbbell off of him. "Man, B.B. what happened?" Cyborg said as he helped Beast Boy out from under the bar.

Gasping for breath, he managed to say, "I…dunno, but whatever that was it was trying to…"He couldn't finish the sentence; he was still struggling for air.

"You sure you're ok?" Cyborg said worriedly, "I mean its not every day you get attacked by a…" Before he could finish, the doors slid open and Raven came running in, her black cape flowing behind her. "I heard shots," she said to the two of them, "what's going on?"

Suddenly, without warning, the cloud reappeared behind her, materialized into a giant fist and struck Raven with incredible force, sending her flying across the room to where Cyborg and Beast Boy stood. "Raven!" they both called simultaneously, running over to help her. "I'm alright," she grunted, standing up slowly, "but what _is_ that?" She pointed to the dust cloud, which had returned to its tornado form and began swirling around the room in a frenzy. "I don't know," Cyborg said, checking his sensors, "but whatever it is it ain't human made." Suddenly, the tornado turned and began to advance on them, roaring loudly. "Uh-oh," Beast Boy muttered, rubbing his head.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg yelled, aiming his arm cannon. Beast Boy regained his senses and transformed into a crow, taking flight. Immediately, the cloud turned into a large hand again and grabbed Beast Boy, along with the other two in one lighting-fast swoop. "Azerath, metrion, zinthose!" Raven yelled, levitating a barbell and hurling it at the fist. It struck with incredible power, putting a big dent in the hand and forcing it to release its grip on the titans. They quickly recovered and got into a circle. "Get ready!" Raven called to the two guys, "I think it's going to change into something else." The cloud suddenly rematerialized in front of them, but it didn't try to attack this time. Instead, the dirt began to change into something else; something that looked human. It began by constructing two legs, and continued to work its way upwards; the titans had a look of horror on their faces. "What's it doing?" Cyborg said in a puzzled tone, his arm cannon still aimed at the figure. The dirt continued by forming a body that looked female. "It's…making someone," Beast Boy said, his eyes growing wide, "dude, that's creepy."

Raven didn't say anything, but merely stood there thinking, "I've seen this figure somewhere before…" Finally, she regained her wits and said to Cyborg, "Shoot it."

"What?" he said, looking at her, "are you sure?"

"You heard me," she replied, trying to remain calm, "whatever that thing is, it's going to try and destroy us. So we have to destroy it first."

"I…dunno," Cyborg said uncertainly, "I mean, what if…" Abruptly he stopped talking and lowered his weapon. "No…way," he whispered in disbelief, his eyes wide. Beast Boy and Raven turned around and saw it too. "I knew it," Raven said disgustedly, her hands beginning to glow black. "Terra!" Beast Boy said incredulously, not believing what he was seeing. But indeed it was her. The cloud had transformed itself into an exact replica of Terra, formed completely of dirt. "Hey guys," she said, opening her dark eyes and looking at them, "time to die." Her hands began to glow a bright yellow.

"Move!" Raven yelled, and the Titans scattered. A split second later the ground on which they had stood collapsed into an endless hole. Slightly angry now, Raven summoned her powers and levitated a red punching bag off its hook. Then she hurled it with a loud grunt at Terra. She simply raised her hand, stopping the bag in mid-air right before it would have hit her in the face. Terra then clenched her hand into a fist, shattering the bag but still levitating the sand in it. Finally, with a snap of her fingers she turned the sand into multiple pointed spikes. "That's not good," Cyborg said, backing away to where Raven and Beast Boy stood. With a quick flip of her hand Terra shot the spikes out towards the Titans. Raven quickly summoned her powers and formed a large black energy wall; the spikes collided into it harmlessly. "Ha!" Raven bellowed, shooting the wall outwards toward Terra. But the imposter had lighting-fast reflexes, and she gracefully leaped out of the wall's path and watched it crash into the wall behind her, making a large hole that lead outside. She then looked back at the Titans and gave them a smug smile. "That's it," Beast Boy said angrily, stepping in front of Raven and Cyborg, "I'm sick of seeing your sorry face, this time I'm gonna take you down for good!" As Beast Boy looked into the imposter's face he thought he saw a hurt look in her eyes for a second, but then it was gone. "Try to, lover boy," Terra responded, smiling maliciously, "you knew that you could never escape me, after all, you loved me!"

"That doesn't matter," he said, walking towards her slowly, "cause you're not Terra."

"And it makes it that much easier to finish you off," Raven growled, hovering next to Beast Boy.

"Hope you're ready to eat dirt," Cyborg said, pointing his arm cannon at Terra.

"You first," she said back to him, her hands began to glow once again. Without hesitation this time, Cyborg fired at her. Immediately Terra countered by raising the sand from the punching bag and forming a small thin wall out of it in front of her. The shot hit the wall and was reflected back at Cyborg. It struck him and sent him flying into a rack of weights with a loud crash. As he tried to get back up Terra threw her hands down, sending the sharp-edged wall flying into Cyborg's chest. The force sent him flying through a wall into the next room; a long thin cut running across his metal chest. Raven summoned her powers, forming two razor-sharp circular disks, and hurled them at Terra with lighting-fast speed. She managed to dodge the first disk, but the second one sliced through her left shoulder, severing it. Raven watched as the limb fell to the ground and melted into a pile of mud, much to her relief. But it didn't last long, as Terra countered by levitating the pile of mud under Raven's feet, sucking her in like quick sand. "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, running over to his sinking friend and grabbing her flailing hand. He tried to pull her out, heaving and yanking on Raven's arm as she gasped for air, but within a few seconds she had sunk into the dark mud completely. "Rae!" He gave an angry sigh and turned to face Terra, who had a smirk on her face, arms crossed. "Well?" she said, looking at him, "come and get me."

"Gladly," Beast Boy said ferociously, standing up. He transformed into a large komodo dragon and charged at her. Terra uncrossed her arms and threw them up into the air, immediately several pointed stalagmites shot up through the ground in front of her, ready to impale B.B. He jumped over them easily and slammed his long tail into Terra, sending her staggering back several feet. As Beast Boy transformed back, Terra bent low and pointed her index finger to the ground, immediately the entire island and Titan's Tower began to shake violently from an earthquake. Beast Boy tried to keep his balance but her staggered and fell to the ground, the racks of weights and the workout machines clattering noisily around him. When it finally stopped he looked up and caught a brief glimpse of the imposter jumping out of the hole in the wall that led outside. He quickly ran to the hole and jumped after her, plunging five stories. As they neared the jagged shore below, Beast boy turned into a hawk and flew down easily, watching Terra land.

as he reached the ground Beast Boy transformed into a massive grizzly bear and charged at her once again. Terra quickly lifted a huge rock wedged in the ground and hurled it at Beast Boy. With an angry roar he slashed through it and swung his sharp claws furiously at her. Terra leaped back each time each time he tried to slash at her, narrowly missing her face each time. Finally, they came near the end of the shore and closer to the crashing waves of the ocean. When she noticed this, Terra did a back flip into the water. Beast Boy quickly leaped into the ocean after her, morphing into a shark as he hit the water. He looked around with his beady little eyes, but all he saw was a cloud of dirt floating amid the water. After a few more minutes of relentless searching Beast Boy came back up to the surface in his human form, gasping for air. "Darn it,' he muttered, slapping the water in frustration. He swam back to the shore and got out. As he did Raven and Cyborg appeared at the hole, both were splotched with dirt and grime. Seeing them, Beast Boy flew up to the gap as a hawk and landed next to his teammates, transforming back. He walked passed Cyborg and Raven and said flatly, "I'm going to the cave to get to the bottom of this."

"I'm not gonna stop you," Cyborg said, pulling out his communicator, "but I think we should get Robin and Star here too. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Raven nodded in agreement. As he called them Beast Boy started to walk out of the room, Raven followed after him. "Beast Boy," she called, "wait." He turned around to face her, he looked exhausted. "Look," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah," he replied, sounding somewhat remorseful, "I'm fine, let's just get this over with." As he started to walk out again Raven said, "Hey wait." He sighed and stopped once again. Raven levitated a towel from the towel rack nearby and wrapped it around Beast Boy's wet body. "Hey thanks," he said, smiling at her, "I needed that."

She nodded. "You're welcome." When he had finished drying himself off he said,"Ok, let's go."

When the Titans arrived at the cave entrance an hour later, everything seemed normal. "It is quiet," Starfire said, hovering next to Robin.

"Too quiet," he finished, looking around. He turned to Beast Boy and said, "So…do we have any idea who might be behind this?"

"No," he said quietly, sniffing the air. Suddenly, he picked up the scent of some familiar.

"Why, that would be me," Brother Blood said, emerging from the mouth of the cave, holding a mysterious gold sphere with several indentions in his hand. But the Titans were not looking at that, they were staring in horror at Blood. Much of his face and neck was severely scarred, and one of Brother Blood's eyes had been removed and replaced with an artificial one; a result of Cyborg's technology being removed from Blood's body by the police after their last battle. "Brother Blood," Cyborg said in disgust, readying his arm cannon, "why am I not surprised."

"Cyborg," he replied with a smile, "good to see you again too. I believe you owe me, what, _three_ bases now?" He chuckled.

"What are you up to now?" Robin inquired fiercely.

Brother Blood smiled, holding up the sphere, and said, "This ancient Anomaly Sphere has powers that you cannot possibly imagine. Enough power to even revive the dead and send them to kill someone, someonethey once loved."

Beast Boy bared his fangs angrily and clenched his fists. "Don't you ever mess with Terra," he growled fiercely, "ever!"

"But as I recall Slade telling me, Beast Boy, you wanted her more than anything else,"

Blood said tauntingly, "don't you want to see her alive again?"

"Enough of this," Robin said angrily, pulling out several berteranges, "Titans, go!"

Cyborg immediately took a shot at Brother Blood, but the headmaster easily dodged it.

"Azerath, metrion, zinthose!" Raven yelled, wielding two large rocks and hurling them at Blood. He raised his free hand and shot two red balls of energy at the rocks, shattering them and sending debris flying everywhere. Before the dust cleared, Starfire quickly flew through it and fired several green bolts from her hands at Blood; he blocked them with his arm but one managed to hit the sphere and sent it flying out of his hand. "No!" Brother Blood yelled, dropping his arm and running after the sphere. Robin acted quickly and threw one of his berteranges at Blood; it sliced through the air and struck him in the back, sending him to the ground. Raven hovered over him and picked up the sphere. "Got it!" she called to the others, and Beast Boy gave her a thumbs-up. But Raven didn't pay attention to the enemy. As she hovered back over his limp body, Brother Blood grabbed her leg suddenly and slammed her into the ground, sending the sphere rolling. "Don't you dare touch that!" he hissed, standing up and brushing himself off. Beast Boy transformed into a tiny woodpecker and flew up directly to Brother Blood's face, stabbing him several times in the face. "Owww, annoying pest!" he hissed, swiping at Beast Boy. Finally Blood managed to grab B.B. in his hand and threw him at the other Titans, making him transform back and land with a hard thud on the ground. As he reached down for the sphere, Raven grabbed his arm, her eyes glowing black, and shot him with a black thunderbolt of energy, sending him flying. As he struggled to get back on his feet, Cyborg charged and threw a fist at him. Brother Blood quickly flipped off the ground, narrowly missing Cyborg's fist, and landed on Cyborg's back. But Cyborg had thought of a solution for this weakness. As Blood began to drive his fingers into Cyborg's back the robotic Titan grinned and hit a button on his arm, immediately a sonic cannon built into his back fired and sent Blood crashing to the ground. "Blast," he whispered, sitting up. As he did so he saw that the five Titans had surrounded him. It was then that he also noticed his sphere lying on the ground behind him only two yards or so away. As the Titans began to close in on Blood he flipped into the air with lighting-fast agility and landed next to the sphere. He quickly picked it up and threw down a small grey ball, creating a large smokescreen. "Don't let him get away!" Robin called to the other Titans, coughing through the smoke.

"I got him!" Beast Boy yelled, transforming into a wolf and chasing after Brother Blood into the cave. After a few seconds of pursuit he lost sight of Brother Blood. Beast Boy transformed back, the other four Titans appearing out of the darkness behind him. "Come out now!" Beast Boy yelled, walking further into the cave, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire followed closely behind him; they were already deep into the depths of the ground. Something inside Beast Boy was starting to awaken with the anger he was feeling. "Beast Boy," Starfire called in a concerned tone, "please be careful." But Beast Boy hardly listened to a word Starfire said. The Titans continued walking for some time until they reached the large chamber, which had been the interior of a cathedral decades ago; the area where Terra's statue still lay dormant. As they entered this massive and rugged area maniacal laughter began to echo throughout the cave. Suddenly, Brother Blood emerged from behind a large rock by Terra and said, "Ah, the young Titan who fell at the hands of Slade, my, what a marvelous battle that must have been. Now I'll finish what he started!"

Furious, Beast Boy gave an angry yell, transformed into a t-rex and charged at Blood. He smiled and lifted the Anomaly Sphere, it shot out a golden beam of energy at the terrifying dinosaur, striking him and forcing Beast Boy to transform back. He gave a sigh and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "No!" Raven yelled, summoning her powers, but suddenly her body froze and her powers were neutralized. "Wha…" she gasped, trying to move, but she couldn't.

"Another good asset of this tool," Brother Blood said with a smirk to the Titans, "the ability to control one's powers."

Starfire's eyes began to grow a bright green, Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, and Robin pulled out several explosive disks. "We'll break you're grip on Raven," Robin growled, "After we break you!"

"Don't even think about it," Blood said, using the sphere to move Raven directly in front of him to make a human shield, "not if you want to keep her alive that is."

"Wait," Robin said to the others, lowering his weapons reluctantly, Star and Cyborg did the same.

"That's what I thought," Brother Blood said, smiling, "ah, Cyborg, this all could have been prevented had you simply joined my army, but now you will all have to pay."

Cyborg only clenched his teeth in anger and remained quiet. He was really starting to regret his past decisions, now that Raven's life was hanging in the balance. Suddenly, Beast Boy made a heavy gasping sound and sat upright onto his knees, hunched over. His body was beginning to grow rapidly and spurt fur all over as the backside of his cloths ripped apart.

"Oh no," Robin said, stepping back, "he's transforming again!"

"What?" Brother Blood said curiously, looking over his shoulder at Beast Boy, who had started screaming in pain, "What is he up to?"

With an angry roar, Beast Boy tore out of his cloths, now transformed to the huge hulking man beast that the chemical accident with Adonis had created. He emitted a deep growl and turned to Brother Blood, his wolf-like eyes locking onto his prey. Then, with lighting-fast speed Beast Boy dashed towards Blood, picked him up sharply by the collar, and threw him hard into the cave wall nearby with a loud thud; no normal human could have survived such an impact. Brother Blood had, naturally, dropped the sphere upon impact, and it rolled to Beast Boy's feet. With another bone-chilling roar, B.B. picked up the golden sphere and raised it above his head. "No," Blood yelled hoarsely, sitting up slowly and seeing the sphere in Beast Boy's massive hands, "don't!" Without listening, he hurled the sphere at the cave wall above Blood as hard as he could, shattering it into a million pieces. "No! My sphere," Blood screamed in horror, trying to stand up, but his badly injured legs gave out from under him, "this cannot be!"

"Ha," Cyborg said with a smirk, "looks like your toy's broken and you're finished."

Raven suddenly felt herself regain control of her body and exhaled sharply; now she had her powers back. Then, with her eyes glowing bright black, she turned to Blood and hissed, "No one controls my powers!" She raised her glowing hands and shot a giant ball of black energy at Brother Blood, but before it could reach him it came in contact with a piece of the shattered sphere, and a blinding black light immediately flooded the entire cavern. When the light finally faded, the Titans saw what had happened. A small but ominous black hole had been created in the cave wall above Brother Blood, but it was growing larger at an alarming rate. "No," Raven whispered, staring at her hands, "what have I done?" Beast Boy, who had just transformed back to his human self, gave a heavy sigh and collapsed to the ground, naked except for a small piece of cloth around his waist.

"It's Raven's powers!" Robin yelled, over the roar, "She's created a black hole! We've got to get out, now!" Suddenly, everyone began to feel a strong force from the space death trap start to suck them in; the Titans stumbled as they were pulled forward towards it. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg quickly grabbed onto parts of the wall and held on tight as they were pulled sideways, jagged rock were flying dangerously close past their heads as they were sucked into the void. Raven picked up Beast Boy's limp body and leaped behind a large rock so they wouldn't get dragged in. As Brother Blood gathered his strength and stood up, he felt the pulling force and turned around, seeing the black hole only a few yards away from him. Before he could react, the gravitational force increased more and started to pull Blood in quickly. As the Titans watched, the famous headmaster stumbled and tried desperately to grab onto something, but he only got a fistful of dirt. "Nooo!" Brother Blood bellowed as he was sucked into the endless black void within the blink of an eye, his screams silenced for good. "Raven!" Robin yelled finally, feeling his grip start to loosen, "you have to stop it!"

"I don't know if I can!" she responded, her voice full of worry, "…But I can try."

She sat Beast Boy down gently at her feet and began to meditate, focusing her inner power. "Azerath Metrion Zinthose," she chanted slowly and deliberately, "Azerath Metrion Zinthose…"

"Common Raven!" Cyborg yelled, "You can do it!"

"Concentrate!" Starfire called, "we know you can do it!" Suddenly, Robin's grip on the wall slipped, and he plunged towards the black hole. Cyborg tried to reach for the boy wonder with his free hand, but he missed grabbing his cape by only inches. "RAVEN!"

"Yes," she said to herself, finally opening her eyes, "control my powers." Suddenly, the Titans felt the pulling force slowly stop, until they dropped to the ground safely. Just as Robin was about to plunge into the void, the force stopped and he dropped to the ground, only a few feet from the spinning blackness. Then, the black hole began to grow smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely. Raven smiled to herself and collapsed, exhausted. When the other three Titans had regained their senses, they ran over to Raven; Robin picked her up gently. "Oh," Star said worriedly, "is our friend ok?"

"Raven," Robin muttered, "Come on Raven…" Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked at them. "Alright!" Cyborg yelled, jumping up in excitement, "I knew you could do it!"

"Wha…what happened?" she asked groggily, looking around.

"You sucked up the Brother Blood." Star said with a smile.

"For good," Cyborg added, smiling at Raven. Suddenly, she sat up and said, "Where's Beast Boy?" They looked past her and saw the limp figure resting on the ground nearby.

"Is he…alive?" Raven inquired worriedly, looking at him. Robin walked over to him, examined him carefully, and said, "Yeah, thanks to you. You did good Raven."

It was then that Beast Boy opened his eyes slowly and muttered, "Uhh…what happened?" Seeing the others looking at him Beast Boy said, "I transformed again huh?"

"Man B.B. you did it!" Cyborg said joyfully, grinning, "You and Raven kicked Blood's butt!" Despite feeling like he had been run over by a truck, Beast Boy grinned at the others. The Titans helped him and Raven up and then looked around. "Well," Robin said, looking off into the distance, "I guess our job her is done, let's go home." Raven and Starfire nodded, and together the three of them started to walk off. As Beast Boy brushed himself off Cyborg walked up to him and said, "Here…I made this for you, though you might need it." He handed B.B. the small metal device with the orange chemical in it.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked curiously, taking it and examining it, "for me?"

Cyborg leaned over to him and whispered the rest, Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Are you serious!" he cried, staring at his cybernetic friend in disbelief, "you did it!"

Cyborg gestured for him to be quiet and said, "Yeah, but I wanted you to be the first one to know." Now you know what to do, right?"

Beast boy nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I think so."

"Alright," Cyborg said with a smile, starting to walk off, "see you at the tower!"

When he left, Beast Boy looked at the vial, then at the statue of Terra, thinking. Slowly, he made his way up the small mountain top where she rested and stopped, examining her honorable monument. "_We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effects…"_

Cautiously, yet with eagerness, Beast Boy injected the needle into her solidified arm; it slid in rather easily. He watched as the gauge slowly emptied, till the orange chemical was all gone. After what seemed like an eternity Beast Boy suddenly saw a crack start to form on her chest, and it spread all over. Slowly, the rock and ash material crumbled before his eyes, and the limp naked body of Terra fell out, finally free at last. Quickly, Beast Boy grabbed her and wrapped his arms, steadying her body. "…Terra," he whispered in a barely audible tone, "Terra, wake up." Slowly, her eyes opened, and as they adjusted to the dim light she saw Beast Boy for the first time in ages. "…B-Beast Boy," she muttered, "is it really you?"

"Yeah," he said with a weak smile, a tear forming at the corner of his eye, "I'm here now, everything's gonna be alright." As Beast Boy held her in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "God…how I've missed you so much," she sob with a smile, tears streaming down her face, "I knew you would never leave me." Beast Boy placed her on the ground, and they once again embraced fiercely, still just as in love with one another as before. "Terra…"he whisper to her, "let's go, the others are gonna be waiting for us." She simply nodded, then stood back and observed Beast Boy. "I like that look," she said, smiling a little more. He looked down at himself. "What?" he said with a grin, "me nearly naked?" Terra smiled warmly, and then shivered. "Hey, we need to get you some cloths," Beast Boy said in a serious tone, doing his best to look sternly at her. Then, they both burst out laughing like they once did during the good times, and it felt so good just to laugh together. "Sure," Terra said finally, grabbing Beast Boy's hand gently, "let's go home."

End of chapter one  
Well, thats the 1st chapter, hoped everyone liked it! Yeah, Terra's back, I know. I don't really hate her (even though she IS a traitor and a show-off) but Beast Boy loves her so whatever goes! Chapter 2 is on its way so patience, por favor.


	2. Heaven in the Afternoon

A/N: Allrighty, the second chapter is here. PLEASE! Terra fans, drop everything (CRASH) and read this chapter! You will proably hopefully like it! Oh, and to Son of Osiris: "Maybe... mwahahahaha"  
Happy reading!

Part Two

"Heaven in the Afternoon"

"You belong to me now Terra…I own you."

"No…not Slade…you're dead."

"Indeed I am…but that won't stop me from coming to get you and your friends…you promised that you would fight by my side forever, and that's a promise I will always make you keep. Even through my death."

"No…NO!"

Terra awoke and sat up sharply, gasping and trying to breath. She looked around and found herself lying in her bed in her old room at Titan's Tower. She recognized the desert wallpaper and starry night ceiling. Slowly Terra sat up off her bed; her legs felt stiff and awkward. She noticed that she had been dressed in her old black T-shirt with the yellow "T" on the front and a pair of girl's underwear. Who had dressed her, she didn't know. When she got the hang of moving her legs Terra walked out of her room into the hallway; it was deserted. Slowly, she made her way down the maze of hallways until she reached the main door to the kitchen and stopped, she could hear voices on the other side. "…She may have been revived, but is she stable?" Terra overheard Robin ask, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, she's doin' good," Cyborg reported calmly, leaning against the counter.

"I carried her up to her room about an hour ago," Beast Boy remarked, sitting on the counter behind Cyborg Indian-style, "she was sleeping so softly…" Beast Boy sighed and scratched his head, still barely believing all that had happened today. He too had redressed himself, but underneath his cloths were several bandages covering the wounds he had gotten in the last battle with Brother Blood. Raven was mysteriously quiet, as Terra had noticed. "Oh, how I have missed our friend so much!" Starfire exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together, "it is very wonderful to have her back and well."

"Yeah, Raven said, sounding distant, she was leaning against the opposite counter next to Star, "but do you think she still wants to be with us, or do we even _want_ her around? We can't possibly forgive her for what she did to us." A can of soup nearby began to shake and tilt back and forth.

"Yeah," Robin responded, "but corruption and evil is a powerful force, as was Slade. I even got dragged into it remember?

"Yeah," Beast Boy muttered, "I can hardly imagine what he did to her…but Slade's dead now, and we broke his grasp on her. …And I'm sure Terra's…"

"That doesn't matter!" Raven said sharply, the can of soup exploded with a loud 'pop', making a large red mess, "she…she is _always_ going to be a traitor and carry on Slade's legacy! The lies, the deception…everything!"

"Just shut up Raven!" Beast Boy snapped angrily, sitting up off the counter, "she practically died because of her mistakes! At least give her this chance, she's never had anyone in her life who's cared about her as much as we did!"

Everyone remained silent, each of the Titans thinking their own thoughts. "You're right," Raven said finally, "I…I was just so angry…" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Terra, still eavesdropping on their conversation, gave a quiet sigh. She hated herself so much for her actions, and truly did feel sorry, for all that she had done.

"We all were," Robin said dismally, looking at the other Titans, "but Beast Boy's right. I'm sure she has changed, for the better."

"Yeah," Cyborg said with a weak smile, "our little rookie."

Raven scoffed, thinking, "Rookie? Yeah, right."

After another minute or so of silence, Robin stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to head up to my room. I've got a lot of work to do." Hearing this, Terra tensed and prepared to flee in the opposite direction if Robin happened to come out this way.

"Alright ya'll," Cyborg added, sitting up and yawning, "I think Rob's got the right idea. I'm gonna head up to my room too, I'll see you guys later." Both guys left through one of the doors in the living room, leaving Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire alone. Terra gave a relieved sigh and continued to listen in. "Well…" Starfire said, not enjoying the silence, "I believe that I am going to prepare a'welcoming back' party for Terra. I shall be up in my room as well."

"Alright," Beast Boy said, smiling at Star, "good luck with that,"

"Yeah," Raven said, suddenly opening her eyes, "I think I might want to help with that, Starfire." Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor upon hearing this from his slightly creepy gothic friend. "Oh wonderful!" she replied, hugging Raven happily with absolutely no mercy whatsoever, "we shall make the Tamaranian celebration leech cake together!"

"It's… really no problem," Raven managed to gasp, trying to expand her lungs, "let's go now." Beast Boy snickered, seeing Raven's face start to turn blue.

"Oh, right," Star said, finally letting go; Raven gulped in several breaths of air, "Beast Boy, would you like to join us in preparing this wonderful celebration?"

"No thanks Starfire," he replied, yawning widely, "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna head up to my room too and take a nap."

"Very well," Star said with a smile, trying not to look disappointed.

"Yeah, very well," Raven muttered with her usual dry sense of humor, starting to wish that she hadn't volunteered to help Starfire. Both girls left out the opposite door in the living room, Starfire babbling on and on to Raven about party goods. Now, Beast Boy was alone, but his ears had told him that he really wasn't. Terra, seeing that there was nothing left to listen to or do, turned around and started to walk off slowly; she didn't feel like confronting the love of her life, whom she had so cruelly betrayed, right at the moment. As she did so Beast Boy said in a barely audible voice: "So you're not even gonna say hi?"

Terra stopped and sighed heavily. Slowly, she turned back around and approached the kitchen door. As she did it opened suddenly, and Terra found herself looking straight into Beast Boy's green eyes; their faces were less than a foot away from each other.

They both stood there for the longest time, each memorizing every little detail of the other's face. Finally, Beast Boy snapped out of it and, blushing, said, "Heh, sorry. I kinda lost my train of thought." He turned away out of embarrassment. Terra then came to her senses too and said, "It's ok Beast Boy." She too had a hint of pink in her cheeks.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Beast Boy turned back around to face her and said, "So, umm…you must be hungry. Do you want me to fix you anything? I'm an awesome chef, remember?" Terra giggled a little bit and said, "Sure, why not. My stomach is kinda empty." Grinning, Beast Boy whipped out a big white chef's hat and said, "Oui oui my dear, one vegetarian lunch omelet coming right up!"

Smiling, Terra took a seat at the table while Beast Boy prepared all the ingredients. He then turned the stove top on and clapped his hands twice like the chefs on T.V. did, Terra couldn't help but laugh. Within a few minutes the smell of food drifted to her nose, she took a long whiff and said, "Mmm hmmm, smells good Beast Boy."

Finally, the 'master' chef turned with the large pan in his hand and brought the huge pile of sizzling omelet to the table, and it actually _looked_ edible, mind you.

"Dig in," B.B. said with a smile, placing two plates on the table. "Aww, thanks," Terra said with a warm smile, "you did great Beast Boy." Beast Boy blushed furiously and grinned nervously, but he managed to stumble to the cabinets back in the kitchen, grab some silverware, and stumble back to the table. He gave Terra her fork and knife and then took a seat directly across from her. They both helped themselves to the food and began eating, and thus began the awkward silence. Beast Boy tried to think of a conversation to start up as they ate slowly, but all thoughts failed him; Terra was the exact same way. As he sat there, hardly eating, Beast Boy lost his train of thought and his arm slipped, knocking his knife off the table.  
Slightly embarrassed, he said nonchalantly, "I meant to do that."

Terra, who had a mouth full of omelet, grinned at him. Grinning back, Beast Boy casually bent under the table, and as he reached for the knife on the ground he happened to look up and catch sight of Terra's panties. His breath caught in his throat, forgetting completely that he still had food in his mouth. With a gasp, he choked and sat up, banging his head on the table and falling out of his chair with a thud. Terra, seeing this, began to laugh hysterically, spraying bits of omelet across the table; Beast Boy was laying on the ground with two x's for eyes. Terra continued laughing so hard that she fell off her chair too, causing her to laugh even harder. When she finally regained control over herself Terra crawled over to Beast Boy and giggled, "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her, his eyes returning to the regular large black pupils, and said, "Yeah, I'm really great actually." As she helped him up, he looked into her eyes once again and said dreamily: "Man, you're so beautiful, y'know it?" Terra must have had a surprised look on her face, because after saying that Beast Boy raised one eyebrow and said quizzically, "What? It's true."

Terra finally regained her composure and smiled a little bit. "Thanks, Beast Boy," she said quietly, and gave him a lightkiss on the cheek; Beast Boy swooned and blushed like mad. Terra ran her fingers through his messy green hair and sighed deeply. As Beast Boy tried to calm himself down, he said, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I got you a little something special." He stumbled over to table in the living room and reached underneath it, pulling out a small present box. He walked back over to Terra with it in one hand, and she saw that it was wrapped messily in a yellow gift- wrap and a red bow. "For you," Beast Boy said with a bashful smile, handing it to Terra, "I uh…got it earlier today."

"Oh wow," Terra whispered excitedly, looking at the present in her hand, "what is it?"

"Well, open it up and see!" he said quickly, rubbing his hand together nervously. Terra nodded and untied the pretty bow gently, setting it next to her on the kitchen table. She then slowly began to tear off the wrapping, revealing a small cardboard box. She looked up at Beast Boy, and then looked back down at the box. Slowly, she opened it and peered inside. "Oh, no way!" Terra cried in disbelief, reaching into the box and pulling out a brand new pair of shatter-proof goggles with the clear blue lenses, just like the ones she use to have, "I can't believe it! Beast Boy, this is so awesome!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like em'," B.B. said, grinning, "Took me forever to find them, though." Slowly, Terra looked up at Beast Boy, and to his surprise he saw that there were tears in her eyes. "…Terra?" he said worriedly, "what's a matter?"

Sadly she replied, "I…I'm just so happy to have a friend like you, Beast Boy. You've always been so kind and forgiving. Why…why do I deserve this?" She wiped away her tears and continued. "Ever since I first saw you…I knew that you were different from everyone else…you wouldn't care about all the bad things that I've done in this miserable life. You…you loved me." She then fell silent, still crying softly. Gently, Beast Boy took Terra into his arms and hugged her, taking the goggles and setting them on the table.

"…And I still do, Terra," he said softly, holding her tight, "I'll always love you, no matter what." Slowly, Terra looked up into Beast Boy's eyes, and he stared back into her eyes. Before they both knew it, his lips were on hers, kissing. They both stood there, enraptured in the feel of kissing each other for the very first time; it was definitely love. When Terra moaned, when her lips parted to answer his, Beast Boy felt like he had lost his mind. Slowly, the two of them staggered into the living room and fell onto the couch, not breaking the kiss for a second. As she straddled his waist, Terra finally broke off the kiss and exhaled sharply, Beast Boy groaned in protest.

"Man," she gasped, pulling away a few strands of her gloriously long blonde hair from her face, "you're so _good_ at this, Beast Boy." He smiled up at her, his hands resting behind his head, and said, "I told you that I love you." She smiled back at him and slid off his waist, lying behind him on the soft, comfy couch. She placed one arm over his shoulder and whispered a single sentence: "I love you too, Beast Boy." Then, she found herself drifting off to sleep, Beast Boy lay quietly beside her. As she slept, he sat there, holding her hand gently in his and thinking.

"Will we have a good future together?" Beast Boy wondered to himself, "She says I'm good at kissing but…there's more to a relationship than that." He sighed and turned around to face Terra, it was peaceful just to watch her sleep. "So this is what love is," Beast Boythought aloud, "…Heaven in the afternoon," He smiled to himself. After a few more minutes of undisturbed silence, Beast Boy gently slid out from under Terra's arm and stood up, stretching. Outside the living room windows he could see the sun setting halfway into the horizon; it was almost nighttime already. After popping his back to his satisfaction, Beast Boy turned around and very gently picked Terra up off the couch so as not to awaken her. He exited the through the kitchen doors and carried her off to her room. But as Beast Boy approached her door, he suddenly changed his mind and kept on walking to his room; he would let her sleep in his lower bunk tonight. He wanted her to be near him, after all nothing bad would happen…hopefully.

End of Chapter 2  
Huh? Oh yeah! That is chapter two, and chapter 3 is on its was fast. Things get a bit more down and dirty between B.B. and Terra so, be prepared...LOVE IS IN THE AIR!


	3. A Happy Birthday Present

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, but the third and final ch. of Shadows of the Past is up and ready. Now it's rated a stronge PG-13 for the good ol' sexual scenes between my favorite lovers, Beast Boy and Terra, whom I've grown to like more and more as I wrote this story. Please, as always, read and review, and a big thanks to those who already have. You guys rock.

Part Three:

"A Happy Birthday Present"

The large metal door slid open, and Beast Boy entered his messy and disorganized room, immediately feeling right back at home. He walked over to his bunk bed and pulled back the covers with one foot, being very careful so as not to wake Terra, who was still sleeping soundly in his arms. When that was done Beast Boy set her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. Terra stirred briefly, and then resumed sleeping peacefully. Beast Boy smiled at her and whispered, "Goodnight, my baby." He then turned and headed out of his room, the doors sliding shut behind him silently. He headed down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom, eager to take a long shower and unwind. When he entered Beast Boy walked over to the shower, flipped it on, and began to undress. Meanwhile, back in his room Terra was tossing and turning in bed; she was being plagued by a horrifying dream.

In it, she was fighting someone, and it wasn't Slade.

_Terra threw a punch at the girl standing in front of her, but she caught it in her hand easily and twisted her arm, making Terra cry out. The girl then raised her fist and punched Terra straight in the face, send her flying. As she got back up the titan tried to summon her powers, but couldn't; she didn't have them in this dream. As the girl approached, Terra tried to look up at her face, but it was not visible to her for some reason. The girl loomed over Terra, and suddenly the girl had a pointed slab of rock hovering over her head. She yanked Terra up by her collar and hissed in her ear: "Remember who I am Terra. I control you now, just like Slade did." And then, Terra realized that the girl did have a face; it was her own. Terra began to scream as her double dropped her to the ground, and without hesitation dropped the rock down on her; the sharp pointed end piercing her body._

"NO!" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs, jerking out of her sleep. Panicking, she looked around frantically, and then remembered that she was still in Beast Boy's room, safe and sound. Seeing that no one was in the room with her Terra sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed. "Why…why is this happening again?" she whispered to herself, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk, "I don't want to hurt anyone again… why can't you just go away?" Terra closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry. Suddenly, the bedroom door slid open, and Beast Boy walked in wearing only his boxers and drying his damp hair off with a towel. Terra immediately shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Beast Boy glanced at the bed, smiled at Terra "sleeping", and walked over to his dresser. Terra opened one eye cautiously and almost gasped when she saw Beast Boy pull out another pair of boxers and start to take the ones he was wearing off; she quickly closed her eye.

After hearing the drawer shut, Terra reopened her eyes in time to see B.B., now wearing a new clean pair of boxers with a jungle underbrush type design, jump onto the ladder of the bunk bed and make his way up to the top bunk, the frame creaking and groaning as he did so. "Oh, I don't want him to go to sleep," Terra thought to herself sadly, "I don't want to stay up alone." And without thinking Terra cleared her throat and said, "Beast Boy?"

He gave a high-pitched yelp and fell off the ladder, landing on the ground butt-first with a thud. "Geez Terra!" Beast Boy groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head, "you scared the crap out of me! I thought you were asleep already."

"Heh…sorry," she replied with a sheepish smile, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beast Boy stood up and looked at Terra, his gaze catching hers. She shuttered with delight upon seeing his beautiful green eyes gazing at her. Beast Boy saw her reaction, but merely decide to ignore it for now. "So uh…" he said, at a loss for words as usual, "did you…need something?"

"Well… do you think you could stay up with me tonight? I really don't feel like being… alone tonight."

"Sure," Beast Boy replied, not sure whether she was truly scared of something or simply wanted his company, but he had a hunch that it was probably the latter. He took a seat on the ground next to the bed and said, "Alright, I'll be here all night long, in case you need anything."

"Thanks so much Beast Boy," Terra whispered, touched by his willingness to do anything for her, "goodnight." She eased herself back on the bed and turned to face the wall, and it was then that she noticed the calendar. Her eyes scanned all the little boxes for the month of November until she came upon the 28th, and in the box was a single sentence which read "My 16th b-day!" Today was the 27th.

"Holy crap!" Terra thought to herself, sitting up slightly, "Tomorrow's Beast Boy's birthday!"

Beast Boy, seeing Terra's shocked expression, stood up hastily and said, "Terra, you ok? You look kinda… shocked at something." She turned to face him and said, "I didn't know it was your birthday tomorrow!" Beast Boy glanced at the calendar on the wall and said, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. And Cyborg said he's gonna let me take a test drive in the T-car tomorrow too! Haha, it's gonna be awesome!" While Beast Boy rejoiced, Terra studied him, thinking. "He doesn't _look _any older, maybe he grew a couple of inches while I was gone, and he's a bit more lean and muscular now, but he's still the same old Beast Boy."

Terra smiled at him as he did his victory dance, and said, "Yeah, that's great Beast Boy but…I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok Terra," he said with a warm smile, settling down and taking a seat on the bed next to her, "You've already given me what I've wanted the most: having you back alive and safe… with me." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Terra was deeply moved and soothed by the comfort in his voice, and for first time in her entire life, she felt truly safe and secure.

Slowly, Terra took Beast Boy's hand off her shoulder and clutched it, never wanting to let him go; the boy whom she loved more than anything else. Beast Boy turned to so they were face to face, and then he pressed his lips against hers gently. As the kiss became more passionate and loving, Terra fell back onto the bed, Beast Boy lying on top.

"This is it," he thought to himself, "it's time...time for me to express my love to her, God how I've been waiting for this moment." As he continued to ravage Terra's mouth like a hungry wolf, Beast Boy took a single hand and reached under Terra's shirt, grasping the clasp of her bra between his index finger and thumb. Terra giggled and shuttered, his touch tickled her. Finally, but reluctantly, Beast Boy broke off the kiss and, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, pulled off her shirt. Then, he undid the clasp and pulled the bra away from her chest. Soon after, all their cloths were scattered on the ground.

"Ready?" Beast Boy said huskily, looking into Terra's eyes. She nodded and said, "Take me Beast Boy."

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, and together they slid under the covers deeply.

Then, they became entwined and began to love one another beautifully.

**One hour later…**

Beast Boy sighed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Terra was sleeping soundly next to him. His injuries were hurting him even more now, but he didn't care; it had been worth it. Terra gave a quiet sigh and pressed her head gently against Beast Boy's shoulder, he smiled to himself. "Sweet sixteen, "he thought to himself amusedly, "man, it feels great." He ran his fingers tenderly through his girlfriend's soft hair and listened to her gentle breathing; that was the first time that night he had heard her breathing so easily. After a few more minutes Beast Boy closed his eyes slowly and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep, and he dreamt.

**Epilogue**

Terra stirred, and her eyes opened slightly; she had been awakened by something. She reached her arm across the bed and felt nothing, that wonderful warmth she had felt all night long was gone. Surprised, she opened her eyes completely, and as they adjusted to the dim light she saw that the bed was empty; Beast Boy was gone. Somewhat disappointed, Terra crawled out of the bunk bed and grabbed her cloths off the ground. When she was dressed she poked her head out of the bedroom door and peered into the hallway, but no one was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, Terra dashed out into the hallway and made her way down to the kitchen. She entered and was greeted by Cyborg, who was at the stove cooking a gigantic breakfast that consisted of eggs, waffles, ham, and of course, tofu. Cyborg looked up when the kitchen doors opened and saw Terra. "Yo Terra," he said with a grin as he flipped an egg out of the pan onto a plate, "how are ya doing?"

"Oh, I'm great Cyborg," she replied, descending the steps into the kitchen. She walked over to him and they gave each other high fives. "Mmm hmm, something smells good."

"Yeah, my breakfast specialty!" Cyborg replied proudly, "oh, and the tofu too…yuck."

Terra laughed and look around the kitchen, but she, B.B. and Cyborg were the only ones up yet. "So…"Cyborg said after awhile, trying to avoid the silence, "how'd ya sleep?" Grinning slightly, Terra replied, "Oh, I slept _real _well. I've never felt this good after sleeping before."

"Well that's good," Cyborg said in a slightly confused tone, returning to cooking the ham, "so…you ready for Cyborg's explosive breakfast bonanza!"

"Actually, I was looking for Beast Boy," Terra said, sounding some distant, "have you seen him around anywhere?"

Cyborg looked up at her and said, "Yeah, the little green dude's outside sitting by the coast, I dunno why." He paused and then added, "You know, today's his B-day."

"Yup," Terra replied, leaning against the table, "are we gonna a cake for him?"

"Oh yeah," he said pulling out some plates from a cabinet nearby, "but we'll handle it, you two just enjoy some time together."

"Oh, we already have," Terra thought to herself, but she only smiled and said, "Ok, we will." As she headed back out the kitchen doors Cyborg called after her and said, "And you two better come back and eat my breakfast!"

Terra chuckled and said they would. When she passed through the main lobby a couple of minutes later, Terra walked over to the man door and punched in the old code; surprisingly it still worked. After waiting a couple of seconds the massive t-shaped door slid open; outside it was still dawn and the sun was still behind the horizon. As Terra walked outside, the cool ocean breeze rushing over her, she saw Beast Boy sitting on one of the jagged rocks jutting out of the coast. Hearing the front door open, he turned around and saw Terra approaching him, he smiled at her and she smiled back. She took a seat on a smaller rock next to Beast Boy's and said, "Morning sunshine."

"Hey," he said with a small smile, "how'd you sleep?"

"Great," she replied, looking out into the beautiful ocean, "Well…you should know, you were there all night long."

He simply smiled and stared up at the sky, where the stars were slowly fading one by one as the day began to come out. After a few more minutes Beast Boy got up and sat next to Terra, getting close and intimate. He placed an arm on her shoulder, and she did the same. As she looked back up Terra gasped and said, "Oh wow, look!" She pointed at the horizon, where a bright orange sun was starting to rise.

"Man, I never really noticed the view from here," Beast Boy said in awe, "it's beautiful."

"Yeah…it is." Terra said, sighing contently and leaning her head against his shoulder, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was making her sleepy. "Now I know," Terra thought to herself, trying to hold back the tears of joy, "he really does love me. Oh, this is better than anything I could have asked for." Beast Boy was thinking the exact same thing, how he loved this girl more than anything else. As they sat there Terra looked up at Beast Boy and said, "Happy birthday, Beast Boy."

He looked confused for a second, then said, "Oh yeah! I nearly forgot."

Terra simply smiled and eased her head back onto his shoulder. Then together, the couple watched as the sun rose into the sky, shining down on them as it brought a new day-and a new love-to life.

Ah, I love a good ending like that. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, and remember:

**Beast Boy & Terra forever**


End file.
